Рубериот/Галерея
Второй сезон Face the Music S2E40 Ruberiot arrives at the Diaz Household.png S2E40 Ruberiot rings the Diazes' doorbell.png S2E40 Star Butterfly opens the door for Ruberiot.png S2E40 Ruberiot greets Star Butterfly.png S2E40 Ruberiot introducing himself.png S2E40 Ruberiot plays a 'nice-to-meet-you' song.png S2E40 Star Butterfly annoyed by Ruberiot's singing.png S2E40 Star Butterfly interrupts Ruberiot's singing.png S2E40 Ruberiot enters the Diaz Household.png S2E40 Ruberiot entering the Diaz Household.png S2E40 Ruberiot takes out a pad and pencil.png S2E40 Star Butterfly startling Ruberiot.png S2E40 Star Butterfly offers refreshments to Ruberiot.png S2E40 Star Butterfly 'as a matter of fact, we do!'.png S2E40 Star talking about Marco to Ruberiot.png S2E40 Star Butterfly tells Ruberiot not to move.png S2E40 Ruberiot and Marco on the couch.png S2E40 Ruberiot starts strumming his lute.png S2E40 Marco Diaz turns up the TV volume.png S2E40 Star Butterfly 'this tea is real good!'.png S2E40 Ruberiot annoys Marco with his singing.png S2E40 Marco and Ruberiot hears Star Butterfly enter.png S2E40 Marco and Ruberiot happy to see Star.png S2E40 Star Butterfly about to leave again.png S2E40 Ruberiot pleading with Star Butterfly.png S2E40 Ruberiot 'what about your Song Day celebration?'.png S2E40 Star Butterfly listening to Ruberiot.png S2E40 Star Butterfly 'I don't want to hear it'.png S2E40 Star Butterfly 'maybe I'll leave for good'.png S2E40 Star Butterfly scowling at Ruberiot.png S2E40 Star Butterfly keeping her eyes on Ruberiot.png S2E40 Ruberiot staring eerily at Star and Marco.png S2E40 Star and Ruberiot enter Star's bedroom.png S2E40 Ruberiot wants to share his Song Day ideas.png S2E40 Star Butterfly interrupting Ruberiot.png S2E40 Star Butterfly talking to Ruberiot.png S2E40 Ruberiot listening to Star Butterfly.png S2E40 Ruberiot looking down at his notebook.png S2E40 Ruberiot offended by Star Butterfly's words.png S2E40 Ruberiot tossing away his pad and pencil.png S2E40 Ruberiot angrily walks past Star Butterfly.png S2E40 Ruberiot 'you didn't think I had an opinion?'.png S2E40 Ruberiot 'I wanted to write a real song'.png S2E40 Ruberiot 'all her gifts and flaws'.png S2E40 Ruberiot pulls on Star's mirror curtain cord.png S2E40 Ruberiot points at Star Butterfly's reflection.png S2E40 Ruberiot opening a dimensional portal.png S2E40 Ruberiot 'plug your name in and be done with it!'.png S2E40 Ruberiot 'you know, like some kind of hack'.png S2E40 Ruberiot in the Hall of Songstrels.png S2E40 Ruberiot playing the piano.png S2E40 Ruberiot trying to write Star's Princess Song.png S2E40 Ruberiot slams his face on the piano keys.png S2E40 Ruberiot looking at his sheet music.png S2E40 Ruberiot looking at songstrel plaques.png S2E40 Ruberiot crumpling up sheet music.png S2E40 Ruberiot tossing crumpled-up sheet music.png S2E40 Ruberiot shocked to see Star Butterfly.png S2E40 Ruberiot 'what do you want?!'.png S2E40 Star Butterfly returning Ruberiot's notebook.png S2E40 Ruberiot 'I do, Princess'.png S2E40 Ruberiot 'I know they can be better'.png S2E40 Ruberiot 'I have nothing'.png S2E40 Ruberiot sinking in his piano seat.png S2E40 Star Butterfly takes out her magic wand.png S2E40 Star Butterfly offers to help Ruberiot.png S2E40 Curtains rise on Ruberiot.png S2E40 Ruberiot grinning excitedly.png S2E40 Star Butterfly puppet in the spotlight.png S2E40 Ruberiot starts playing his lute.png S2E40 Ruberiot sings as Star puppet dances.png S2E40 Ruberiot and Star Butterfly puppet performing.png S2E40 Ruberiot sings 'a fierce and adventurous girl'.png S2E40 Ruberiot sings next to the Star Butterfly puppet.png S2E40 Ruberiot sings 'when this shooting Star...'.png S2E40 Ruberiot about to smash his lute.png S2E40 Ruberiot smashes his lute into pieces.png S2E40 Ruberiot revealing a new outfit.png S2E40 Ruberiot playing an electric harp guitar.png S2E40 Ruberiot strumming electric harp strings.png S2E40 Ruberiot singing The Ballad of Star Butterfly.png S2E40 Ruberiot in front of giant 'STAR' lettering.png S2E40 Ruberiot sings 'she's gonna earn her crown'.png S2E40 Ruberiot singing 'so hail to the Queen!'.png S2E40 Star Butterfly The Musical.png S2E40 Ruberiot and cheering Mewmans.png S2E40 Ruberiot singing 'in a hot pink dress'.png S2E40 Ruberiot sings 'she's our shooting Star'.png S2E40 Ruberiot does a powerslide.png S2E40 Ruberiot doing a powerslide.png S2E40 Ruberiot taps his foot as smoke covers the stage.png S2E40 Overhead shot of Ruberiot performing.png S2E40 Ruberiot singing 'a pair of envious eyes'.png S2E40 Giant Ludo marionette appears behind Ruberiot.png S2E40 Ruberiot singing 'didn't know what she had lost'.png S2E40 Ruberiot singing 'how could she know'.png S2E40 Ruberiot singing 'this is what they said'.png S2E40 Marionettes of Moon and River behind Ruberiot.png S2E40 Ruberiot singing 'royal secret from royal shame'.png S2E40 Ruberiot beginning the song's final verse.png S2E40 Ruberiot singing the final verse of Star's ballad.png S2E40 Star Butterfly and Marco puppets join hands.png S2E40 Ruberiot singing 'just to be certain'.png S2E40 Ruberiot gets splashed with water.png S2E40 Ruberiot reveals Star's crush on Marco.png S2E40 Ruberiot finishes singing The Ballad of Star Butterfly.png S2E40 Star's crush on Marco is revealed to all of Mewni.png S2E40 Ruberiot finishes his performance.png S2E40 Ruberiot 'you're supposed to be clapping!'.png S2E40 Mewman 1 'the Queen lied to us!'.png S2E40 Mewman 2 'it was a lie by omission'.png S2E40 Mewman 3 calls the royals 'omitters!'.png S2E40 Mewmans start tossing corn at the royals.png Третий сезон Marco and the King S3E4 King River and his subjects revelling.png S3E4 King River revelling with his subjects.png S3E4 King River raised up on his rocking chair.png S3E4 King River breaks the empty water tub.png S3E4 King River running to the dance floor.png S3E4 King River chair-jousting in a cat helmet.png King Ludo S3E6 Ruberiot covering Marco Diaz's mouth.png S3E6 Ruberiot shushing Marco Diaz.png S3E6 Ruberiot 'you're gonna get us caught'.png S3E6 Marco Diaz 'what the heck is going on here?'.png S3E6 Ruberiot 'we've been hiding in the vents'.png S3E6 Ruberiot eating King Ludo's royal leftovers.png S3E6 Ruberiot 'we sleep in his royal bed'.png S3E6 The royal performers retreat to the vents.png S3E6 Foolduke and Ruberiot climb into the vents.png S3E6 Marco asking the performance artists for help.png S3E6 Ruberiot 'have to stop you right there'.png S3E6 Ruberiot 'comment on the world around us'.png S3E6 Ruberiot 'what it means to be an artiste'.png S3E6 Foolduke calls Ruberiot a jingle scribbler.png S3E6 Ruberiot calling Foolduke a buffoon.png S3E6 Foolduke arguing with Ruberiot.png S3E6 Ruberiot 'not as much of an artist as the mime'.png S3E6 Foolduke 'the mime is an artistic genius!'.png S3E6 Ruberiot and Foolduke call Mime Girl a genius.png S3E6 Foolduke and Ruberiot listen to Marco Diaz.png S3E6 Mime Girl listening to Marco Diaz.png S3E6 Foolduke 'I wouldn't use that hand gesture'.png S3E6 Ruberiot 'end a sentence with a pronoun'.png S3E6 Marco Diaz 'you all make me sick'.png S3E6 Foolduke and Ruberiot look at each other.png S3E6 Royal performers hanging from the chandelier.png S3E6 Mime Girl and Foolduke drop from chandelier.png S3E6 Mime Girl and Foolduke catch Ruberiot on handkerchiefs.png S3E6 Royal performers make a flashy entrance.png S3E6 Ruberiot strums his lute before King Ludo.png S3E6 Ruberiot and Foolduke about to perform for Ludo.png S3E6 The royal performers under a spotlight.png S3E6 Ruberiot starts to sing.png S3E6 Ruberiot singing 'came on bird and spider'.png S3E6 Foolduke singing 'shone his grace upon us all'.png S3E6 Ruberiot 'he brought the rats here to protect us'.png S3E6 Mime Girl catches Marco Diaz in her arms.png S3E6 Ruberiot singing 'Great King Ludo is great'.png S3E6 Ruberiot and Foolduke singing together.png S3E6 Foolduke singing 'Mewni has never been better'.png S3E6 Ruberiot and Foolduke sing and dance for Ludo.png S3E6 Ruberiot 'Three Artists And A Buffoon'.png S3E6 Foolduke angrily shoves Ruberiot.png S3E6 Foolduke 'you're the buffoon!'.png S3E6 Ruberiot 'I make art!'.png S3E6 Ruberiot 'well, yours are... hack!'.png S3E6 Foolduke tearing through Ruberiot's shirt.png S3E6 Ruberiot getting angrier at Foolduke.png S3E6 Ruberiot yanking on Foolduke's hat.png S3E6 Foolduke tackles Ruberiot to the floor.png S3E6 King Ludo tells the performers to stop.png S3E6 King Ludo summoning his eagle and spider.png S3E6 Ruberiot and Foolduke running away.png S3E6 Marco and performers escape the royal bedroom.png S3E6 Marco and performers outside the royal bedroom.png S3E6 Marco Diaz angry at the royal performers.png S3E6 Ruberiot 'we like not getting along'.png S3E6 Ruberiot 'we really do hate each other'.png S3E6 Marco and performers pop into the dungeons.png S3E6 Royal performers hear King Ludo coming.png S3E6 Foolduke and Ruberiot return to the sewers.png S3E6 Marco Diaz running through the sewers.png S3E6 Royal performers following Marco Diaz.png S3E6 Marco and performers watch River's banishment.png S3E6 Foolduke 'what are we gonna do now?'.png Toffee S3E7 Ruberiot, Foolduke, and Mime Girl appear.png S3E7 Marco Diaz and the Resistance.png S3E7 Foolduke takes out a rubber chicken.png S3E7 Foolduke takes out a whoopee cushion.png S3E7 Ruberiot 'I have a ripping parody song'.png S3E7 Marco Diaz looking at his beret.png S3E7 Marco and the Resistance chained up.png S3E7 Ruberiot 'you'll never silence the resistance!'.png S3E7 Marco and the Resistance chant loudly.png S3E7 Marco Diaz tells the Resistance to be quiet.png S3E7 Ruberiot 'but the resistance lives on!'.png S3E7 Buff Frog pointing at Resistance members.png S3E7 Resistance members surprised and sad.png Scent of a Hoodie S3E8 Ruberiot, Foolduke, and Mime Girl say goodbye to Marco.png S3E8 Mime Girl tossing Marco Diaz toward the stairs.png Booth Buddies S3E34 Ruberiot and Foolduke getting married.png S3E34 Ruberiot saying his vows to Foolduke.png S3E34 Foolduke saying her vows to Ruberiot.png S3E34 Ruberiot 'through pirate attacks'.png S3E34 Ruberiot and Foolduke saying their 'I do's'.png S3E34 Ruberiot and Foolduke kissing.png S3E34 Everyone cheering at the wedding.png S3E34 Ruberiot and Foolduke dancing together.png en:Ruberiot/Gallery Категория:Галереи Категория:Галереи персонажей